


In the name of Rose Quartz

by BigDickens



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Oral Sex, Pearl POV, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rose Quartz is briefly mentioned, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDickens/pseuds/BigDickens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl is very aroused and Blue Pearl is there to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the name of Rose Quartz

**Author's Note:**

> Probably OOC, probably with a few grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

They stumble in the bedroom, walking backwards without stopping their kiss. “I want to eat you out”, breathing the words on Blue Pearl’s lips, Pearl grasps her arse and presses their pelvises together. She feels Blue Pearl’s ‘yes’ between the kisses, pushes her on the bed and slides herself on top of Blue Pearl. 

Catching her lips in another kiss, she grabs onto Blue Pearl’s suit, exposing her chest and, glides her hand over the breasts. She hears a whimper and breaks their kiss to move her mouth down Blue Pearls neck. Leaves a trail of open mouthed kisses and follows the path down to exposed skin. She knows Blue Pearls breasts are sensetive and she cant help herself but want to taste the soft skin. Her lips latch on a nipple, sucking and nibbling on it. Blue Pearl pushes her chest into Pearls mouth, holds onto her head, not letting Pearl stop what she's doing. 

Switching to the other breast, Pearl licks on the nipple before capturing it  between her teeth. “Oh my stars!”, surprised, Blue Pearl presses her body closer to Pearls, whose hand already slid down her partner's body under the suit to feel how wet she was. 

Placing a final kiss on thoroughly sucked nipples, she  tugs on the suit between Blue Pearls legs to move it aside and moves her own body lower. Finally reaching her destination, she stops to look at the swollen and aroused flesh. 

Blue Pearl whimpers, gently pushing on her head, and Pearl looks up into hooded eyes, notices the blush. Without breaking eyecontact she lowers her mouth to suck Blue Pearl’s clit into her mouth. The response is a strangled moan and a press of hips into her face. She starts with a slow tempo and keeps sucking on the clit, placing occasional licks on Blue Pearl’s vulva. She lets her toungue slide inside, trying to reach Blue Pearl’s front wall. “Ah!”, and the grip on her head tightens even more. 

After getting enough taste from direct source, she makes her way up by licking the labia and placing a few kisses on outer lips. Moves her mouth to kiss the clit, licking the underside, hands moving around Blue Pearl’s hips to spread her outer lips for a better access. 

Blue Pearl lets out a whimper and spreads her legs wider, wanting her arousal to be satisfied. Pearls lips finally wrapped around her clit again, setting a faster rhythm, knowing full well that her partner won’t last long. Blue Pearl’s hips move in time with Pearl’s lips, “Don’t stop”, she says, breathing uneven, face flushed, eyes closed tight. A few more hard sucks, and then her hips lift up, stomach shaking from the orgasm. Pearl feels the clit twitching in her mouth, follows the movements with her head. Eventually Blue Pearl’s hips drop down and she exhales in post-orgasmic bliss.

Pearl moves up her body, placing kisses on Blue Pearl’s body along the way. She reaches Blue Pearl’s face, letting her taste herself on Pearl’s lips and lowering herself on Blue Pearl’s body.

“That was unexpected, I must say,” says Blue Pearl between kisses, wrapping her hands around Pearl’s body. “Did something happen-”, she gets cut off with eager lips, feels a moan on her lips.

“I’ve seen Rose Quartz today,” Pearl responds, breaking the kiss and nuzzling her face in Blue Pearl’s neck, “And she was flirting with me again”. She feels Blue Pearl’s hands tracing her back gently. “And-”, she sits up to look into Blue Pearl’s face, “She leaned over my terminal so I could see down her suit,” her cheeks flushing.

“And you kept thinking about her all day?”, interrupts Blue Pearl with a smile, hands on Pearl’s thighs.

“Yes! She knows she has an effect on me, I think she enjoys making me embarassed.”

One of Blue Pearl’s hands sneak between Pearl’s legs. “Tell me, what were you thinking about?”, her fingers barely touching Pearl over her suit.

“I thought…”, she feels curious fingers pressing on her clit above the fabric, “...about her taking off my uniform”.

“Right in front of your workspace?”, wondered Blue Pearl.

Pearl closes her eyes.“Yes. I wanted her to bend me over that terminal...”, and she ground herself on Blue Pearl’s hand, seeking more pressure, getting lost in her memories...

“Pearl?”, she looks down on Blue Pearl, “Would you want to play with our strap on?”

Her face beams with a smile, and she nods, moving herself off Blue Pearl’s body so they both could phase off their suits. Blue Pearl reaches for their drawer, picking out the strap on and lube. She stands up on the bed to strap herself, letting Pearl help her. After the strap on is secured on Blue Pearl’s hips, Pearl scoots closer to initiate a couple of brief kisses.

She then feels Blue Pearl leaning back and loweing herself back on the bed.

“What are you-”, she barely finishes her thought before Blue Pearl answers. 

“You are going to ride me”, she says with a smirk, grabbing the dildo and stroking it.

Pearl feels herself clench, wetness seeping over her thighs. Without hesitation she straddles Blue Pearl’s hips, grabbing the lube and hurriedly pouring some of it into her palm. 

She replaces Blue Pearls hands with her own, lubing up the shaft. After getting it all slick, her hand moves down to her own vagina, smearing the rest of the lube over the cyan flesh and briefly slipping the fingers inside herself in a promise of a more fuller penetration.

She then positions herself direcly above the dildo and starts slowly sinking on it. Getting it all inside takes a few thrusts. Her eyes are closed and she relishes in sudden fullness. Feels hands gliding over her thighs, thumbs massaging her skin, letting her take her time to get used to the dildo inside her.

Eventually, she wants to feel Blue Pearl even deeper insider her so she starts moving her hips in an up and down motion, keeping the moderate tempo. She places her hands on both sides of Blue Pearl’s head to keep herself steady and feels the hands on her thighs  holding her tighter.

The room fills with quiet whimpers, sighs, and the sound of slick shaft sliding into Pearl. On every downwards motion she angles her hips so the dildo would hit her sensitive front wall. 

Suddenly, Blue Pearl lifts herself up in a sitting position, wrapping her hands around Pearl’s back, her lips reaching for the flushed skin of Pearl’s neck. Pearl’s hips break their rhythm when the shaft shifts inside her, but she quickly regains it after steading herself with her hands on Blue Pearl’s shoulders. Blue Pearl moans in approval and gently bites on Pearl’s neck, elicting a cry from Pearl. Blue Pearl’s hands slide down and cup Pearl’s arse to help her in increasing the speed of her movements.

Pearl’s hips start sliding completely off the shaft, before crashing her hips down and taking it all in. Her hair sticks to her face, and she feels herself get closer to the orgasm, and she searches Blue Pearl’s lips with her own. Groaning into the kiss, she ends it with a bite on Blue Pearl’s lower lip, and lets go off her shoulders, leaning herself over on Blue Pearl’s legs, her back arching, her breasts peaking up with aroused nipples. The shaft shifts a little inside her, and before she lets go, she feels lips on her nipple, sucking it in.

She comes with a loud cry, wetness spilling from inside her on their joined thighs. Her hips stop moving after she stops clenching around the shaft. Leaning on Blue Pearl again, she feels light kisses on her neck and chest.

“How are you feeling?”, Blue Pearl asks, her hands rubbing Pearl’s back in soothing motion.

“Very full and very satisfied”, murmurs Pearl. Blue Pearl lowers them both on the bed,. The strap on is still inside her, but the fullness is very welcomed, so they stay like that for a while longer and she relaxes, laying on top of Blue Pearl, her mind drifting off in post-orgasmic haze. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on dumblr, come talk to me. big-dickens.tumblr.com


End file.
